impressionsgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Iolcus (first)
Athens |next = Iolcus (second) Iolcus }} Iolcus, alternatively called Rescuing a Hero, is a mission found in . It is the first mission of the The Voyages of Jason adventure. Briefing Goals * Fulfill a Forthcoming Quest (Rescue Theseus from Hades) * Slay a Monster (Cerberus) * Treasury of 3000 Summary Iolcus is an abundant land with many resources. However, the open space available to build your city is scarcer than most parent cities in Zeus, so you need to conserve space. Also, the howling Cerberus will arrive shortly and you want to avoid building over his turf if possible. To rescue Theseus and slay Cerberus, you will need to summon the hero Hercules. Read ahead to see his requirements now so you can begin preparing for his arrival. If you set things up well in advance, you can minimize the damage Cerberus does to your city. Begin by building a Common Housing block not too far from the immigrant entrance point (where the road enters the playing area at the northwest corner of the large landmass). You can delete the roads already in place and rebuild them where you want. From the outset, you can export cheese, fleece, wood, and olive oil - all of which (except the olive oil) you can produce in Iolcus. Therefore, focus on cheese and fleece production. That way, you will be able to provide food and fleece to your people and export any excess for profit. There are two meadows in Iolcus on opposite sides of the playing area. Make sure that you do not place animals from the same species (either sheep or goats) on both meadows. Doing so will cause your shepherds and/or goatherds to walk enormous distances to collect fleece and cheese. Instead, isolate cheese production in one meadow, and fleece production in the other (or both on the same). To ensure smooth distribution of fleece from the meadows to your people and trade buildings, follow these tips. Build your Carding Sheds between your city and the meadow, but closer to the meadow. Then place a Storehouse between the Sheds and the city, not too far from the Sheds. Right-click on the Storehouse and click the small "x" to set all goods to "don't accept". Next, click on the button next to fleece until it is set to "accept". The Sheds will produce fleece from the sheep, and deliver it to this Storehouse. Then build another Storehouse near your Agoras and set it to "get" fleece. This Storehouse will send out deliverymen to get fleece from the "accepting" Storehouse and bring it near your Agoras for easy distribution. Trading Posts and Piers act like "getting" storehouses, so they too will benefit from this arrangement. Use this same technique to distribute other goods and most food. It will not work perfectly with cheese, however, since Dairies will always deliver to a Pier first. Be careful that the act of exporting cheese doesn't slow down production so much that your people don't get fed. Placing the Pier near the Dairies and then limiting the amount of cheese to store there can help speed up cheese production. Early in the episode, two important events will occur. First, you will receive a quest from Apollo, and will need to summon Hercules to the city. Second, you will be offered a gift of wine from Eritrea. The Hero's Hall to Hercules requires the following to summon him to Iolcus: *Hercules Hall has excellent cultural access *Win any Pan-Hellenic game *Excellent city-wide Gymnasium access *1,500 people in the city *32 amphorae of wine Build the Hall, and then right-click on it to check the requirements. To provide excellent cultural access, you need to make sure every type of culture walker walks past the Hall. When you have your culture up and running, use the culture overlay to ensure the Hall is receiving the right walkers. Check the culture tab in the control panel to see your chances of winning the next Pan-Hellenic games. You can add additional cultural buildings to your city to increase your odds. Build a storehouse right away and set it to accept only wine. You will be receiving periodic gifts of wine, and it's very important that you don't miss one, otherwise it could take forever to summon Hercules. To meet the population goal, evolve your housing to the highest level possible. Without olive oil, you will be limited to Tenements, which contain up to forty people. So you will need at least 38 full Tenements to reach 1,500 people and summon Hercules. You will receive demands for wood and food from your rival Stymphalus. You can ignore these demands if you want, though you run the risk of provoking an attack. If they attack, you have to surrender or bribe them. Don't surrender to them more than once, since doing so will result in you losing the game outright, and having to start over. Eventually Cerberus, the three-headed hound dog of the Underworld, will appear in your city, snarling and growling around just north of the eastern meadow. Cerberus will destroy buildings, animals, and people in his general vicinity, but probably won't venture too far away. Just be sure to keep an eye on him, so you can replace any buildings, sheep, or goats that he destroys. (Hint: if you can avoid placing any sheep or goats at higher elevation, he'll leave you alone, because they will not be able to wander into his radius of destruction.) When your labor pool is large enough, begin harvesting wood and selling it to Lemnos. Eventually, you should be able to stockpile the necessary wine and summon Hercules. When he arrives, he will fight and kill Cerberus. Then you can send him on his quest and you should be ready to advance to the next episode. Category:Zeus: Missions